New HalfGhost in Town
by Ghost-Kitty
Summary: Danny falls for Tara, a new girl at school, but not only does she have a certain secret, but her brother is after Danny! Total DxS stuff...
1. I wish

It was an ordinary night... Well, ordinary if you're Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny was fighting a ghost (as usual) while Sam and Tucker were waiting with the Fentonthermos.

"Okay, Danny's fighting record so far is 4 minutes and 22 seconds. Let's see if he can beat it!" Tucker said. Sam rolled her eyes in exasperation. There was suddenly a yell.

"Tuck! Throw me the thermos!" Danny yelled. Tucker tried to toss it as well as he could, and Danny was able to catch it. He opened it and got the ghost in.

"AH! Curse you, you freakin ghost kid!" he cried as he was sucked inside. Danny closed it, flew down to Sam and Tucker, and changed back into human-form.

"Great throw back there, Tuck! I actually caught it this time!" he said, handing him the thermos.

"What can I say? I'm becoming a natural..." Tucker said, tossing the thermos back and forth in his hands... until it fell to the ground. It hit the release button and all of the ghost flew away. The three of them watched, mouths opened. Danny and Samm looked at Tucker, mouths still opened.

"Oops..." he said.

"That's all you can say at a time like this!?" Sam yelled.

"Oh, great! Now I have to cram homework AND fight these ghosts!" Danny said.

"I'm really sorry, Danny, but look at the brihgt side!" Tucker said to him.

"... Tuck, what IS the bright side?" Danny asked.

"I dunno, I thought you would think of something good," Tucker said. Danny looked at him angerly, but his face turned worried again.

"I just wish that someone could help me with this," Danny said, his head hung low. He walked away with his two best friends, but all that Danny could think of was if his prayers would be answered...


	2. Secrets and a Bad Night

The next day at school, Tucker and Sam were talking by her locker before Danny showed up.

"So, you gonna tell him yet?" Tucker asked as Sam loaded her books in and out of her locker.

"I dunno! When the time is right," Sam told him, trying to end the subject.

"Oh, come on! You've had, like, a _million_ right times!" Tucker yelled. Sam thought back, and she had to admit it, tucker was right.

"Ooh! Danny's coming!" Tucker said, smiling. Sam panicked and frantically fixed her hair in her locker mirror. Tucker bent over, laughing.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he cried between laughing. Sam looked at him angerly.

"Tucker, that's not funny! What if he really came and he caught me saying that I love--" Sam turned around and bumped right into Danny. "Oh... Uh, hi Danny..." she said nervously. Tucker couldn't help it; He keeled onto the ground, laughing. Sam looked back at Danny. He was a wreck. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy (well, messy-er!) and his clothes were disoriented.

"Danny, you look like a dog's breakfast..." Sam said.

"Yeah, and I feel like one, too," Danny said. "Last night, I wasn't close to finishing my homework and five ghosts start up... _simontainiously_!" (I don't know if I spelled that right...)

"So, you _really_ feel bad?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Danny said to him.

"Well, you're about to get _worse_! Here comes Dash!" Tucker said.

Oh, I forgot this in the first part:

Danny Phantom (the basic idea) (c) Butch Hartman and Crew

New Characters/Plot (c) ME!

Leila


	3. The Voice

Danny looked, and sure enough, there was Dash. He had his evil grin as he came up to them, pushing other people smaller than him out of the way.  
"Well, at least I have my loyal friends by my side," he said, but when he turned around, Sam and Tucker had gone. All that was left was a note on the inside of Sam's still opened locker door. Danny took it off and read it.  
"'Danny, Didn't wanna be late for first period. Hope to see you there soon. Sam and Tuck.' Ah, crap..." Danny said. Suddenly, Dash grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
"How do you like lockers, Fenton?" he asked him while holding him in front of his face.  
"I find them convinient for storing school supplies and other things," Danny said in a quivering voice.  
"Good, then I hope you won't mind me shoving you into _this_ locker!" Dash said, cramming Danny into the small locker. He slammed the door and turned the lock. Laughing evily, he walked off to his next class.  
"Wait! This isn't my locker!" Danny yelled. "Can someone help?" It was too late. Everyone was at their own classes. He decided to phase out, until he heard a voice.  
"Can anyone here help me?" it yelled. Danny knew it was a girl's voice, but sought the opportunity to ask for help. He slammed his hand against the locker door.  
"Hey, can I get some help?" he yelled. The footsteps stopped right in front of the locker. Danny heard someone knocking on the locker.  
"Are you in there?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah, could you help me out, please?" Danny asked.  
"Um, okay," the voice said. "Just, either close your eyes, or don't look down where the lock is supossed to be..." There was a while of silence, until Danny heard the voice say, "Finally!" The locker door opened, and, not being able to keep his balance, Danny fell onto the floor. He looked up to see...

What does he see? Find out later!


	4. Tara

Danny couldn't see clearly for a second. A figure stood over him, and it spoke in the same voice.

"Are you okay?" it asked. Danny was dazed for a while. The figure became clearer to him and he saw that it was girl. He hadn't seen her before, so she must've been new to the school. She bent over to help him up, holding his arms just below the shoulders. Danny grabbed her arms in the same place as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so," Danny said. He took a better look at her. She was as tall as him, with dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark-green eyes. She was rather thin, wearing a plain light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tara, Tara Sparett," she said.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton," Danny said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Now that I've rescued you from the "evil" locker, could you tell me where the office is? I'm sorta new here," Tara said.

"Sure," Danny said, "it's just down that hall."

"Thanks," Tara said. "Hey, you wanna have lunch with me today?"

"Well, I was going to have lunch with my--" Danny remembered how his friends weren't there when he was in the locker.

"Actually, I'd love to have lunch with you."

"Thanks, see you around!" she called, going down the hall. Danny looked at her as he headed to his first period class. He couldn't help but feel a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kept heading to class.


	5. First class and Lunch

In their first class, Tucker and Sam sat in their usual seats.

"I feel bad for just leaving him there," Sam said. "I mean, what if he got in trouble?"

"Well, he said "At least I have-," Tucker assured, "I was assuming it was a new ghost power."

"Tuck, you know the old saying," Sam told him. "'When you assume, you make an-"

Sam was immediately cut off when she saw Danny enter the room. He took his usually seat between Sam and Tucker.

"Guys, I think I'm in love!" he announced.

"Really!? With who?" Sam asked, shooting up with interest. At that moment, Tara walked in.

"With her!" Danny said, pointing at Tara. Sam's smile and interest faded away, and she put her head back on her desk. After talking with the teacher, Tara went over and took an epmty seat by Sam.

"Hi," Tara said. Sam looked at her at the corner of her eye, and looked back at the front. Danny waved over Sam.

"Hey, Tara!" he said. Tara smiled and slightly waved back.

At lunch, later on, Danny looked around for Tara. He finally found her at a table and went over to her,

"Hey there!" he said, sitting down across from her.

"Hey, Danny," Tara said happily. There was a moment of silence, until Danny spoke up.

"So, are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Tara said, looking around. "It's pretty cool here so far-" Tara suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Tara looked around, her hands covering her mouth.

"Um, nothing, but I'm gonna have to go," she said. "See ya! Thanks! Bye!" And she took off.

"Um, okay," Danny said confused. Suddenly, he had eptoplasmic gas come to view, and took off to find the ghost.


	6. T Spirit

(Sorry for the long wait, my crappy comp was being scanned for viruses... Anyway!)

Danny ran off to find the ghost that he had to look for. As he turned to an alley way, he saw one of the biggest ghosts that he had ever seen. Acting quickly, he changed into ghost mode, and flew up.

"Hello, there," Danny yelled to him. The ghost sought him angerly. Danny tried to throw a punch at the ghost, but it was suddenly hit by someone else. As the ghost went through the wall, Danny saw someone else. Someone dressed almost the exact same way as him, except for how a majority of the attire was a dark blue, and the gloves, belt, collar and boots were a lighter blue. The hair was an increbably pale gold and the eyes were a fluressant blue, so bright that they nearly lit up the room.

"What the hell?" Danny cried to himself. The person looked up at him and gasped. Before Danny could say or do anything, the big ghost came back, knocking him down to the ground. Danny was knocked out.

When he came to, the exact same person he had seen earlier was knelt down beside him. Danny saw who it was: Another Half-ghost. She looked at him in an almost familier way. Danny suddenly thought of when he met Tara after he fell onto the floor. She even helped him up in the same way. When he was finally standing, all he could say was, "_Tara!?_"

"No, I'm T. Spirit!"

"Oh,then, I'm D.Phantom," Danny covered. "Your local friendly ghost-fighter."

"Oh, my God! Another ghost-fighter?" T. Spirit said happily. "Maybe we could fight together and make it a bit easier?"

"Of course! This is totally perfect!" Danny cried. T. Spirit suddenly looked at her beeping watch.

"Oh, man, I've gotta jet," she said. "I'll see you around!" And she took off in a flash.


	7. Sam's failed attempts

All through the rest of the day, all that Danny could think about was T. Spirit. When he got to school the next day, he met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys--" Danny started, but was immediatly cut off by Tucker.

"Hey Danny... How was lunch with Tara?" he said in a someone's-got-a-girlfriend manner. Sam mumbled something under her breath about Tara.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing!" Sam snapped. Danny eyed her suspicously, and continued the conversation.

"Anyway, you won't believe what I saw yesterday!" Danny told them. "When I foundthis ghost yesterday, I was about to hit it, but then something happened! I saw another half-ghost!"

"What!?" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Another half-ghost!" Danny repeated. "She calls herself T. Spirit, but she looks an awful lot like Tara."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" a familier voice said behind them. They looked around only to see Tara.

"Nothing!" the three said together. Tara eyed them suspiciously, but continued.

"Danny, I'm sorry I cancelled out on you," she said. "Something... came up... Do you wanna have lunch today instead?" Sam acted quickly.

"Actually, we--" Her mouth was covered by Danny's hand.

"Would love to, Tara," he said, looking down at Sam angerly.

"Okay, see you then," Tara said, heading off to class. Danny let go of Sam when she was gone.

"Why are you so mean to Tara?" Danny asked.

"Sam, I think now would be a good time to tell him," Tucker whispered to Sam. She bit her lip.

"The reason is..." she tried, "... Danny, I sorta, kinda, a little bit--" She was cut off by the bell.

"Sorry, Sam, can it wait?" Danny said, leaving for class. Sam stood there as Danny walked away. She turned to the locker and banged her head against it.

"Swing and a miss..." Tucker said, taking off to his class

At lunch, Danny found Tara at the same table and went over to her.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey, Danny," Tara said happily. "I--" She suddenly gasped, and turned away, covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry," Tara said. "I just keep cancelling on you. See you later! Bye!" And she ran off. At the same moment, Danny once again had eptoplasmic gas come to view.

"Aw man!" he said, and took off.


	8. Tara Spirit?

**Okay, I have a few fave parts in here, andI think this is one of them! Enjoy!**

Danny went looking for the ghost, only to turn to the same alley way. He saw the exact same ghost as yesterday, but he saw that someone else was fighting it. T. Spirit was fighting it. Danny watched from a safe distance.

"Prepare to be damned!" the ghost's booming voice yelled.

"Uh... uh... I've run out of ghost fighting related puns!" T. Spirit said, but at that moment, she accidently changed back to her regular self, only to reveal...

"_Tara!?_" Danny cried, surprised. Tara was standing right in front of the ghost right where T. Spirit was standing.

"Oh, shoot, I sooo didn't mean to do that!" Tara cried. The ghost took a step forward, grinning evilly at her.

"Tara!" Danny yelled, changing to ghost form. He flew over as quickly as he could and took Tara. For a second, she didn't know what was happening as Danny turned them both intangible. He went through the wall, and dropped her on the other side.

"Stay here, Tara," Danny said. "I'll go fight the ghost." And he went back through to where the ghost was.

"Say, haven't we met before?" he asked.

"What? No superhero pun?" the ghost asked.

"Um, no..." Danny said. "But I can still beat you!" When Danny said that, the ghost got bigger and bigger.

"Whoops..." Danny said to himself. But he knew there was no time for fooling around. He shot eptoplasmic ray at him, but it didn't work.

"So year one!" the ghost said laughing. But at that moment, T. Spirit came back to the rescue, knocking him down. The ghost started to escape, but no one went after him.

"He'll be back!" she said. She looked down, and saw Danny looking up at her on the ground. She flew down to him.

"So, I guess you might as well call me '_Tara_ Spirit' instead, no that you know..." Tara said, her head down. She changed back into Tara.

"Hey, no need of shock!" Danny assured. "'Cause... well..." Danny turned back to himself. Tara looked at him, but she was shocked.

"Holy Crap... Danny?" she said.

"Yep! But now that we know who each other is, could you tell me who that ghost was?" Danny asked.

"Well, he's just some ghost who's had it out for me for about seven years--" Tara started, but was immediatly cut off.

"Wait a second... You're telling me that you were a half-ghost for _seven years!?_" Danny asked.

"Yep... Weird huh?" Tara said. Danny watched beeped.

"Oh crud, I'll see you at school!" he said, and took off. When Danny was gone, the exact ghost came.

"See, I told you that boy was a halfa!" he said. "And the exact same one we need!"

"Yeah, I guess I owe you 10 bucks..." Tara said.

"Now come, we have more things to work out," the ghost said, but he turned into a regular human. He looked about 29, and he looked an awful lot like Tara. He led her away from where they were.

**Call me Captain Obvious! I know you know what'll be happening next... and I bet you knew what was coming now!**


	9. Polter and his Plan

After school, Tara made her way home. Opening the door, she dropped her bag and went into the next room.

"Polter, I'm home..." Tara shouted. The same 29 year old man, who happened to be her older brother, came into the room.

"Finally! I need to discuss the plan with you," Polter said.

"What plan?" Tara asked.

"This..." Polter unscrolled a peice of paper. It showed pictures of Danny Phantom, Tucker, and Sam.

"Now, the halfa has to friends, or, 'protecters'," he said. "We need to get them out of the way." Tara sat down on a chair, uninterested.

"Why do you want to get him so badly?" she asked.

"I need more than just one succersor," Polter said. "You and him will avenge Polter G. Sparett!"

"Woopee..." Tara said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, all you need to do is get on Foley and Manson's side, and we'll go in for the attack!" Polter said. Tara suddenly shot up.

"Wait," she said. "Sam sorta... hates me..."

"Then, get on Foley's side, and we'll think of something for Manson," Polter said, looking at her as though she was stupid.

"It's common sence, Tara!"

"Hey... What would we be doing to Sam?" Tara asked nervously.

"We'll get rid of her!" Polter said. Tara's eyes opened wide. "Oh, come on, Tara! you know what 'get rid of' means!" her brother assured.

"But... But..." Tara said.

"No buts!" Polter yelled. "Now, what does Foley like?"

"Well, he's sorta mostly the looking-for-a-date-desperatly type..." Tara told him.

"Perfect! Talk someone into going out with him," Polter said. "And by 'talk someone into', I mean go into them, and make them."

"Okay, and what about Sam?" Tara asked.

"Oh, we'll think of something," Polter said slyly as he walked away. Tara looked back at him, then knocked her head down.

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked herself.


	10. Wanna Be Friends?

**To Tara... reviewer Tara... Tara's not entirely evil, you just have to wait and see! Anyway...**

The next day, Tara came to school, looking for Sam. _Okay, okay. Just find Sam and you don't get hurt,_ she thought to herself. _... But what if it goes wrong and she never trusts me again? Oh, geez, I sooo can't do this!_ Tara found Sam at her locker. She went over to her.

"Hey, Sam," she said. Sam looked at Tara angerly. "Look, I think we got off on a bad start, so let's just start over. Hi, my name's Tara. Wanna be my friend?" she finished. Sam looked at her as though she was some kind of idiot. But she did give in.

"Hi, Tara. I'm Sam," she said, her face brightening up a bit. But, secretly, she still wasn't very fond of Tara.

"So, why didn't you want anything to do with me before?" Tara asked.

"Well, a friend had an encounter with you, and he told me that he had fallen in love with you," Sam told her. "And, I sorta... um..."

"Ooh, is there someone I know that you like?" Tara hinted.

"Wait... Are you saying that I like Danny?" Sam said, trying to sound innocent.

"I didn't say that," Tara pointed out. Sam realized it.

"Whoops..." she said, blushing.

"Well, since I got you in the act, what is it that you like about him?" Tara asked.

"Um, it's just I've known him foralmost my whole life, and I just can't picture him with someone else, and he's just an all around nice guy," Sam said.

"Okay..." Tara said. She tried to say something else, but her own eptoplasmic gas came to view. She turned around and saw Polter in full ghost mode. He nodded, and flew off. Tara looked back at Sam.

"Um, hey, I haven't seen the outside over there for a while. Wanna come with me?" she asked. Sam looked at her weirdly again.

"Okay," Sam said. Tara led her to the door. Outside, Polter looked at his trap to 'get rid of' Sam. He saw Tara opened the door with Sam coming.

"That's right..." Polter said. "A little further..."  
At that moment, Tara's second thoughs finally got the best of her. She bit her lip.

"Hey, Sam! Let's go find Danny and Tucker!" Tara said quickly, leading them both inside and down the hall. Polter growled in anger.

"_TARA!_" he yelled.


	11. Ditching and Guilt

At lunch, Danny sat with Tucker and Sam. Danny kept looking around for Tara.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

"I haven't seen her all day," Tucker said.

"I did," Sam told him. "But only in the morning." Danny was surprised; He hadn't seen Tara since yesterday. But he continued to look around, and finally found her. Tara was walking over, but she wasn't smiling. She looked very upset. She came over to them.

"Sorry I haven't been here all day, guys," she told them as she sat down. "Uh, family stuff."

"It's okay," Tucker told her. "But why'd you have to leave just before school started." Tara tried to think of something.

"Uh, my pet fish... was... drowning..." Tara said stupidly. The three exchanged looks.

"Um, okay, Tara..." Sam said. Tucker got up.

"Sorry, I gotta jet," he said. "This is the time that the cute girl in my 3rd period comes out for lunch!" And he ran off. that left Danny, Sam and Tara.

"Soooo... What's new?" Tara asked.

"Nothing really," Sam said looking at Tara. "But, I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." Danny looked at Sam, and back at Tara.

"Geez, it seems like ditching is the newest fad in this school," Danny said.

"I don't roll with fads," Tara said, but at the moment, she had eptoplasmic gas come again. She looked above her and saw Polter (invisible, of course!). He signalled her to come, and disappeared. Tara bit her lip. Danny got the same reaction, but he didn't look up. They looked at each other.

"Uh, hey, why don't I handle this one?" Tara said, getting up.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Danny asked, getting up as well.

"Positive," she told him. "See you later!"

Danny sat back down, looking back at Tara. _I should go help her,_ he thought. _No, she can handle this... but what if she gets hurt?... No, she's had seven years of expirience... _Danny's guilt got the best of him. _That's it! I'm going!_ He got up and went in the same direction that Tara went.


	12. Betrayal

**Okay, I haven't been here a while, but no worries, I only have a couple chapters to go, then I'm starting something new! Wheee!**

Danny finally turned into the same way and found the exact same ghost as the last few times.

"Ah, how come I keep running into you?" Danny yelled as he went ghost.

"Haha! Well, isn't it obvious?" the ghost said. "I never got the chance to tell you my name." The ghost changed to the half-ghost that he really was. "My name is Polter G. Sparett. But you can just call me Polter Geist Spirit! See the resenblance?"

"Of what?" Danny asked.

"My last name's Sparett, Tara's last name is Sparett, but now, it's Spirit," Polter said. "Just a little change since we're half-ghosts, like yourself. Fenton to Phantom. Clever."

"Wait... How'd you know that my last name was Fenton... and that I called myself Danny Phantom?" Danny asked. At that moment, Tara stepped out.

"That would be me..." she said quietly.

"_Tara!?_" Danny cried in surprise. "How could you do this? I've only known you a few days, but I really liked you, and you go and do a thing like this!"

"It's not what it seems," Tara told him, hanging her head low. "I tried to stop years ago, but when Polter's you're brother, you can't make your own decisions."

"Oh, speaking of which," Polter said, "are you looking for her?" he pointed at a trap that had Sam in it. She looked angry as she looked at Polter and Tara. She looked over to Danny and cried in relief. But the trap was soundproof.

"I'd like to see you get her out," Polter said. "Only a halfa like us can open it... on the _inside!_" Danny looked at Polter, then at Tara with an angry look. Polter turned to Tara.

"Well, I left the best part for you, Tara," Polter said. "Stun him so we can capture him." Tara looked at Danny, who was still incredibly angry at her, then at her threatening brother. She bit her lip, hard. With every bit of courage that she had, she looked Polter straight in the eyes.

"No," she said firmly.

"What? _What!?_" Polter yelled.

"You heard me! I said no! Danny, Tucker, and Sam were great friends, but I did the worst thing and did this behind their backs. But that's changing. I'm not listening to you anymore, and I am not hurting Danny! That is _final!_" Tara told her brother. Polter looked at her with an expression of hate.

"No bother, I'll just alter my 'To do list'," he said. "One, get Tucker out of the way. Two, 'Get Rid Of' Sam. Three, capture Danny Phantom... That one will have to wait, because I have a new thing between Two and Three... Make sure that there is _no more Tara Spirit OR Sparett!_"

**Ooh! Well, this whole thing was pretty obvious eh?**


	13. I meant it

Tara gasped as Polter said the sentance. He shot something more powerful than she had ever seen, but she dodged it.

Polter continued trying to get her, but Tara kept dodging them

"Oh, would you keep still?" Polter yelled. he looked below to find Danny, his back turned to them. "Hmm, he isn't moving at all. I can simply capture him now and deal with _you_ later!" He shot his ray at him, and Tara acted quickly. She flew down and pushed Danny out of the way. they fell and both landed on the floor near a wall. Before Polter could come, Tara built a shield that went from the floor to the cieling, covering them. Danny looked at her.

"Tara, you saved me?" he said confused.

"Danny, when I said I stopped, I meant it," Tara told him.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I doubted you," Danny said. "How'd you do that shield thingy?"

"Years of practice," Tara told him.

"And what's the deal with Polter?" Danny asked.

"Um, it sorta happened like this..." Tara said. "I was only one, and Polter was sixteen. He had broken his leg that year and was rushed to the hospital. His room was claimed to be haunted, but they were right. The night before he was released, the evil ghost of someone inhabited Polter and left more evil than good in him. When he came home, all he did was spend his day in the basement, building something. Two years later he left for collage, and when he came back, he was twenty-two, and I was seven. My parents wanted to go live in Europe, but I didn't want to go, so I stayed at home with my brother. Little did I know that his invention had already turned him into a half-ghost before he even left. Later that week, he called me down and he put me into this machine. He plugged it in, and nothing happened, but I slipped at my face hit the on switch, and I became this. For seven years, he put me through intensive training and makeing me get things that he wanted. Then he heard news that there was a half-ghost here in Amity Park. We heard from some ghost named... Skully or something..."

"Skulker?" Danny asked.

"That's it," Tara said. " Anyway, he told us this and we moved here, and he's been motivated to catching you since. But then I met you, and I was giving up anyway, but you made me realize it's better to be good."

"That's why you finally told Polter off?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" Tara said happily. "But here's what we need to do. You get Sam out of the trap. You need to turn invisible to go in and there will be a release switch on the door. I'll take care of Polter!"

**See, reviewing Tara, Tara is NOT evil! :P**


	14. Tara's Plan

**Ooh, major DxS action here. All none suporters, beeware!**

Polter was guarding the shield, but unfortunatly, the shield that Tara and Danny were in was soundproof. He went over to the trap where Sam was.

"So, what do you do for fun these days?" Polter asked. Sam started yelling at him, but no sound was heard.

"Oh, so you yell at people," Polter said stupidly. "That seems like fun."

"Know what else is fun? You leaving!" a voice yelled as Sam was silently talking.

"I thought this thing was sound proof!" Polter yelled.

"No! Down here, stupid!" the voice yelled again. It was Tara, Polter saw as he looked down.

"Haha! You reacted!" Tara said in a childish manner.

"I'm through playing games! I am going to finish you off if it's the last thing I do," Polter yelled at her. "In fact, it will be the _first_ thing I do!" As soon as Polter finished, Tara turned invisible.

"You're gonna have to catch me!" she yelled. Polter started to fly up and tried to find her.

Meanwhille, Danny went over to the trap Sam was in. He turned invisible, just as Tara instructed,and got in. Sam looked away from the fight that Tara and Polter were having.

"Oh, my gosh! Danny!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "But, tell me, why is Tara fighting her brother when they were in this together?"

"Tara told me she wanted to be good many years ago, and she's doing what she wanted to do for a long time!" Danny told her. He quickly released the switch on the door and it swung open. "You'd better hang on," he told her. Sam,put her arms back around him. Danny flew them both out before they got caught. When they were out, Danny looked back, concern on his face.

"You wanna help Tara, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Sam?" he asked her, half joking, but still concerned.

"Just let me down here, and you can go help," Sam assured him. Pretty much agreeing, Danny went back down and let Sam go.

"See you later, okay?" Danny told her, but Sam grabbed his hand before he took off.

"Wait," she said. Danny went back down a bit, and Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks, Sam," Danny said nervously. Sam smiled as Danny flew off. Going back to werethe fighting brother and sisterwere, he saw Polter swinging his fist the air. Danny heard a catchy rhyme in Tara's voice.

"You can't catch what you can't see; So when I'm invisible, you can't catch me! Hah!" Tara yelled. But finally, Polter grabbed an invisible figure, and it turned back into Tara.


	15. Polter's gone

Polter laughed maniacally as he captured Tara. She, however, was stricken wih terror.

"Finally, I can do what no one else could do in that Ghost-Zone!" Polter yelled. He shot Tara with a ray and she went flying across the floor and into the wall. She was dazed for a minute, until Polter shot the same ray. Tara was pinned against the wall. When the ray stopped, Tara fell back onto the floor. Danny watched this and he finally couldn't take it. He flew down and covered them both with his own shield. Danny looked at Tara. She got up slowly and kept a hand on the wall to support her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Shield is Polter strong not this against enough..." Tara managed.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"This shield is not strong enough against Polter!" Tara said more clearly. Suddenly, Polter blasted through.

"You're so right, Tara-ble Spirit!" Polter said evily. "Mind standing still for a moment?"

"Uh, why the lame-o pun, Polter?" Tara said, trying to stall.

"Well, um, it's what we do..." Polter said, not knowing the answer. Danny caught what she was doing, and joined in so she get get him.

"Well, I thought that the puns were good too, but, you know, it's a waste of time!" Danny explained. Tara flew up behind Polter and got ready.

"You really think so?" he asked. "Hey! Why are we even having this discussion when I should be capturing you? And where is Tara!?"

"Hey stupid!" Tara yelled to get his attention. Polter looked behind at Tara.

"Oh, too bad! You looked!" Tara said, and shot her own ray of terror. Polter was on the floor in pain.

"I got the rest covered!" Danny told Tara. He took out his Fenton-thermos and pointed it at Polter.

"NO! I will get you BOTH for this, if it's the last thing I do!" Polter cried as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Good riddance to bad half-ghosts," Danny said. "Hey! The pun thing _is_ pretty cool!"

Tara flew down to Danny and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe this!" she cried. "I'm no longer a lacky to Polter! Thank-you sooo much!"

Danny realized what Tara was doing, and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Anytime!" he told her. "So, are you still staying here even if your parents are on the other side of the world and Polter is in the Ghost-Zone?" Tara suddenly stopped smiling and let go. She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Um, actually... no," she said nervously.

"But why?" Danny asked, letting go as well.

"Well, because, I sorta already called ahead a few days ago that I wanted to go because, well, I said that Polter was going somewhere for a while. So I'm going there to actually be with my parents," Tara told him.

"Oh, so it's good that you going to live with your parents, but we're really going to miss you," Danny told her. Tara looked down, and thought of something.

"Tell you what, I'll drop you a line when I visit here, okay?" she said.

"Um, sure," he said, still unhappy. Tara was out of ideas.

"Well, I gotta go now," she said. "I'll see you around, though." She turned around, banging to nose into the wall. She turned intangible and flew off. Danny just stood there by himself.

"It's going to be hard being happy tomorrow..." he said to himself. He flew off as well.

**Aw man, this thing is going WB or something... God, i h8 myself! lol**


	16. Goodbye

**OOOH! This is the last chapter! I'm going to be posting something new soon, so no worries!... Unless you h8 my writing, then yes, worries....**

Danny didn't want to go to school the next day. He knew that Tara wouldn't be there. He had been awake in his room that morning since 5:30. When it was finally 6:30, he heard a knock at his door.

"Danny, it's time to get up for school," his mom said. Danny covered his head with his sheets.

"I'm sick... and I don't wanna go to school today," he yelled to his mom. His door slowly opened.

"Are you really sick?" his mom asked him. His dad came running in.

"Great! You can test the Fenton-Illness Treatment!" he yelled. Danny got right up.

"NO! I mean, I think I'm feeling better now," he said.

"Aw, I'll never get to test this..." his dad said as they walked out and shut the door.

Later on at school, Danny didn't feel much like doing anything. One thing that scared Sam and Tucker was how Danny was actually doing his work instead of anything else.

"Hey, Danny, maybe you really _are_ sick," Tucker told him.

"No, it's not that," Danny said tonelessly. "Tara told me that she's moving. I'm happy that she'll be with her parents, but I'm really going to miss her."

"You mean, she's not coming back," Tucker asked. Danny nodded. Sam smiled, but hid it when Danny looked back at her.

"I know you didn't really like her, Sam, but I bet you two would've been great friends," he said. Suddenly, Sam felt like a jerk. This is what she wanted, but why did she feel so bad about it?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Danny," she told him. "But, maybe you'll find another person-"

"Probably not! She was just like me in pretty much every single way! She could actually say "I understand" and actually understand!" Danny told her. "And I really liked her, and now, she's going away and I may never see her again!" This just made Sam feel worse. She decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the class.

After school, Danny walked home alone. He came across a house that he hadn't seen before, and saw Tara coming outside!

"Tara!" he cried. She looked up and ran over to him.

"Hey, Danny," she said. For a while they only stood there.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you," Danny told her. "And I really liked you." Tara looked at him.

"Um, well,... Danny, it's not that I don't like you too, cuzI really do, but there is another person who does happen to like you. And it sorta got worse when I came cuz I spoiled her chances," Tara tried to tell him.

"Who is it? Is it Paulina?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, but I'm just goind to say that she'll be right under your nose!" Tara told him. "Oh, man I gotta go..."

It hit them. They didn't know how to say the good-bye that would seem okay. But before they could, Danny just walked away. Tara watched him as she went into her own house.

Later on, Danny was still walking until he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Tucker and Sam running up to him.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker said to him. "So, did you see Tara yet?" Sam elbowed him in the arm.

"_Tuck!_ Ix-nay on the Ara-tay!" she hissed. "So, um... are you okay?"

"Sort of, but she said the weirdest thing," he told them. "She said that another person liked me even though she did."

"Oh, she did, eh?" Sam said nervously. Tucker covered his mouth to stop from laughing. Sam looked at his angerly. "Who did she say?"

"She said that she would be right under my-" Danny stopped and looked at Sam. He suddenly realized how blind he had been.

"What?" Sam asked eagerly. Danny had to think of something.

"Never mind, it's not important," he said, finally smiling.

**You know, I have no good way to end it... anyway! See you guys later!**


End file.
